For the Greater Good
by independentwriter-137
Summary: In which Chat Noir and Ladybug recreate the Spider-Man upside down kiss- for the greater good, of course.


_A/N. I'm working on a much longer fic for LadyNoir July, but I just couldn't help myself when I saw the Spider-Man kiss prompt. I had to do it and this is the result. I enjoyed writing this wayyy more than I should have. Hope you like reading it just as much._

* * *

 _-For the Greater Good-_

* * *

"Maguire or Garfield?" Chat asks during a particularly quiet night on patrol. They're sitting on their usual spot on top of the Eifel Tower and while it's practically past midnight, Marinette can't bring herself to call it a night just yet. It's not exactly _rare_ that they get nights to just hang out like this, but it's been a few weeks since they've gotten a chance to relax. It's not like there's school tomorrow anyway.

"Trick question," she replies, "Maguire is a better Peter Parker; Garfield is a better Spider-Man."

Chat lets out a victorious whoop and raises his hand for a fist bump. " _Ding ding ding!_ Right answer, Milady. It's like you read my mind." She nudges her fist against his and laughs as he says a playful _bien joué._ "However," he says after a moment, "I suppose Maguire does get extra points since he's the one with the upside down Spider-Man kiss. That's pretty hard to beat."

"Oh _please_ , deciding who the better Spider-Man is has nothing to do with who got to kiss a girl upside down and who didn't. I have a friend who is so invested in this that if we swung by her house right now, she'll give you a thirty minute lecture about why Garfield is better in the mask," Ladybug replied.

"Let's do it."

"Go to my friend's place?"

"What? No!" Chat says, and when he turns to face her, he's got on that smile that Ladybug has learned to recognize as trouble. His eyes are alight with mischief and whatever he's thinking has got him so excited that his tail seems to have taken on a life of its own. She hides a smile at the sight of it. "Let's do the upside down Spider-Man kiss!"

The smile quickly drops from her face and she says in her most deadpan voice, "Chat, no."

"Chat, _yes!"_ he exclaims, already scrambling up from their sitting position. "It won't have to mean anything, I swear! It's just that we are two superheroes reenacting one of the best scenes in cinematic history."

"I don't think it was one of the _best_ scenes in cinematic history," she mutters.

"I don't hear a no!" he grins and extends a hand to help her up.

She raises an eyebrow and stubbornly refuses the hand. "Seriously? You must not have heard the ' _Chat, no'_ thing I literally just said."

"One kiss and I'll stop punning for a week."

She purses her lips, considering it. "A month."

"Two weeks."

"Three weeks."

"Two and a half _and_ I'll deal with Chloe instead of you the next three times she causes an akuma."

Ladybug doesn't really believe that Chat can go two and a half weeks without punning, but it will certainly be fun to see him try. As for Chloe, well, she's never going to pass up the opportunity to hand off the brat. "Fine," she relents and tries to ignore the slight warmth in her cheeks when Chat beams at her, "but I get to be Spider-Man."

His jaw drops and he sputters. "But—but, I wanna be Spider-Man," he whines.

"Sorry, _chaton."_

"I'll deal with Chloe the next five times. And I'll get you those little chocolates you liked before."

Well, it's not like she hasn't kissed Chat before. She did it when he was struck by Dark Cupid, for the greater good, of course. This, she tells herself, is also for the greater good. "Deal."

* * *

Finding a deserted alley was unsurprisingly easy during this time at night and Chat extended his baton so that it formed a bar between two buildings. He hops onto his baton easily, like he's done a thousand times, and hooks his knees so he can hang upside down.

Ladybug takes a step closer and wrinkles her nose at the set up. "I still say I should be Spider-Man. My yo-yo is way closer than you hanging from your baton."

"The important part is that I'm upside down," he says. His hair frames his face nicely like this. His features are softer, somehow, in this mix of shadow and moonlight. It makes her blink in surprise. She can't tell if the redness of his cheeks are from blushing or the rush of blood to his head, but she knows her own flushed cheeks are definitely caused by her growing blush.

"Hang on, kitty," she tries to tease, but it comes out breathier than she intends. His warm breath brushes her face, then his lips are soft on hers.

It's different, she realizes quickly, from the first time she kissed him. He isn't fighting her, for one thing. The fact that he's upside down makes the curve of his lip feel different from what she remembers, but it's just as nice—nicer, if she's being honest.

She's not sure when her eyes slid shut, but she decides to lean in a little closer and takes a tiny step forward.

But of course that's the moment she feels Chat's lips slide off her own and the sound of his pained yelp makes her eyes shoot open. There's her kitty—looking very disheveled and landing headfirst onto the hard cement. He peeks up at her through the blond lashes in a way that's both embarrassed and dazed. It's endearing and it pulls a light giggle out of her. "Thought I told you to hang on, kitty."

He grins at her then and rubs the back of his neck. "What can I say, Milady? I fall harder for you everyday."

* * *

 _A/N. Of course the kiss made Chat weak in the knees and of course he slipped. This is how their Spider-Man kiss will go, I cannot be convinced otherwise (kidding!)_

 _Anyway, I haven't seen the new Spider-Man film yet, so no spoilers please!_

 _Also, I've been thinking of taking prompts and making a drabble collection for them. Any thoughts?_

 _As always, reviews are loved 3_

 _-Indy_


End file.
